Truth, Bitter Truth
by Naleygirl13
Summary: He said he loves her and he does, he just made one mistake, but hes having to live with that mistake more and more. Will this mistake ruien their marriage or make it stronger. Better summery inside. Naley and Brucas maybe a little Jeyton.
1. Summery

Summery

Nathan and Haley have been married for eight years. They have three children; James, Carley, and Shelby. After four years they had a huge fight. That lead Nathan to go to a bar and get drunk having a one night stand with a girl Kelly. Nine months later Kelly had a daughter Ellory. Nathan did not tell Haley about Ellory, but he sees her once a month secretly. What will happen when Kelly falls ill leaving Nathan to take care of Ellory. How will he tell Haley? How will Haley react? Also Brucas and maybe some Jeyton.

**Right now i just have the summery up but before i post chapters i was wondering if you would want shorter more close together updates or longer spread out updates. Please tell and u will have an update soon )**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Wake up daddy," Carley jumped on her dad's bed trying to wake him up. "Mommy telled me to come in here and wake you up." She started jumping up and down her big brunette curls bouncing around her face.

"I'm up baby, I'm up," he grabbed the little four year old and started to tickle her. Her little body started to squirm, kick, and giggle. Nathan picked her up and brought her into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Dada," yelled Shelby, Nathan and Haley's eighteen month old daughter. She threw her hands in the air and giggled.

"What're you laughing at silly girl?" Nathan asked her, but she just giggled more.

"Hales, I have a business trip today. I will be back tomorrow afternoon before dinner," Nathan explained.

"Nathan, that will be two this month," Haley said. "I thought you only had one a month."

"They changed it this month," Nathan lied. This was killing him to hurt Haley, but it was something he had to do. There was something in Charleston that he had to go to even if it meant lying to Haley.

"Fine," Haley said, "But no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok," Nathan assured her. "Love you," he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to go take a shower." He walked back into his and Haley's bedroom.

Haley tried to ignore the hurt feeling inside her. "James, hurry up and eat your breakfast, you bus will be here any minute." Haley said to their seven year old son.

"I'm done," he jumped up out of his chair and grabbed his backpack. "I'll be waiting on the porch."

"Ok buddy have a good day," Haley told him. He grabbed his lunch and walked out the door.

Nathan pulled into the driveway of a medium sized house. He got out of the car and walked up to the door, and knocked on it.

A little girl answered the door. "Hey daddy!" she yelled and jumped into Nathan's arms.

"Hey Elly. Is your mommy home?" Nathan wondered.

"Yes, she's upstawrs getting weady," Ellory explained. She couldn't pronounce her R's very well; they ended up sounding like W's. "I will get hew." She jumped down from Nathan's arms and ran down the hall with her long blonde hair flying every which way. She reached her moms room and walked in.

"Mommy, daddy is hewre and he's waiting for you in the famiwy woom," Ellory explained.

"Ok, thanks baby," Kelly said. She walked out of the room to where Nathan was standing.

"Hey Kelly," Nathan said.

"Hey Nate. Thanks for coming. I really need to go to a doctor's appointment and I had no one else to watch Ellory," Kelly explained.

"No problem. I love to watch her," Nathan said.

"Ok, I'm going. Elly, I want you to be good fro Nathan," she said.

"Otay mommy I will." She kissed her mom on the cheek. Kelly grabbed her purse and was out the door.

"Well, Elly, what would you like to do today?" Nathan wondered.

"Can we have a picnic at the pawrk?" Ellory asked.

"Of course," Nathan answered.

They made some sandwiches, and put them in a basket, and drove to the park.

Kelly went to her doctor's appointment. She had to run some tests.

"Kelly Miller," said the doctor coming out of one of the rooms with some papers.

"Yes," Kelly stood up out of the chair she had been sitting in.

"Come with me," the doctor said. He led Kelly into another room and pointed to a chair she could sit in.

"There's something I have to tell you and it's not particularly easy to say," the doctor explained. Kelly's eyes got big and her face scared. "You have breast cancer. It's a very bad case, and we don't know if you'll live. It's already been distributed all over your body. We can try chemo therapy, but we are not sure that will help."

Kelly didn't know what to say. What about Ellory? She was only three, she can't lose her mother. Where would she go? All the emotions built up inside her, and she couldn't help it, she broke down crying.

I hope u all liked the first chapter. I will update again soon but i have to finish my update for my other story When Life Isnt Like it Should Be. Keep up the comments )

Sydney


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this took kind of long but i was on spring break and i went to the lake for a couple of days. I hope you like the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Haley was at home. Lucas and Carley were at school and Shelby was asleep so she thought it would be a perfect opportunity to call Brooke.

"Hello," a tiny voice said into the other end of the phone.

"Hey Kathryn, is your mommy there?" I asked Brooke's daughter.

"Hey Auntie Haley. Yes she is I will get her," Kathryn answered. She ran into her mom and dads room. "Mommy, Auntie Haley is on the phone."

"Thanks baby," said Brooke. Kathryn handed her the phone. "Hello."

"Brooke, it's Haley," Haley said into the phone. Brooke could tell by her voice that she was worried.

"What is it?" Brooke wondered concerned.

"Nathan went on another business trip. That's two this month Brooke," Haley panicked.

"Calm down tutor girl," Brooke said. "Now, for all we know he could be on a trip. He could've gone on a trip every time. You shouldn't be getting all worked up over this until you have some proof that Nathan is not going on a business trip every time."

"Brooke, that's genius. I can call his work and ask them. How come I never thought of that earlier?"

Oh great what did I get myself into, thought Brooke.

"Ok, I'm gonna go because I'm going to talk to his boss, but I will call you back with all the details," Haley explained. Before Brooke could even say anything Haley hung up the phone.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kelly was at home. She was lying in her bed crying and thinking about what she was going to do. Then she heard Nathan's car pull into the driveway and she didn't want him to know anything, at least not yet. She ran into her bathroom and washed her face so you couldn't tell she was crying. Then she went to greet the two in the kitchen.

"Hey you two did you have fun today?" Kelly asked.

"Yes mommy wes did," Ellory explained. "Daddy, taked me to the pawrk and we had a picnic and played on the swings!"

"Sounds like you had a good time," Kelly smiled. "How about you go into the bathroom and start your bath and I'll be there in a minute," she suggested.

"Otay mommy," she ran into the bathroom to leave the two adults to talk.

"Umm, I didn't know how long you needed me so I told Haley I wouldn't be back until tomorrow. So if you have something you want to do or you want to go out or something I can give Elly her bath and make her dinner and stuff," Nathan explained.

"Umm, that would be great. I do have something I need to do," Kelly said. "If I'm not home by the time you want to go to sleep then there is a guest bedroom right next to Ellory's."

"Great," Nathan said. "I'll see you later."

"Ok," she answered. Nathan walked to the bathroom to give Ellory her bath, and Kelly left. She didn't quite know what she was going to do, but she just needed to get away for awhile.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Haley was on the phone waiting for Nathan's boss to answer.

"Hello," she heard on the other end.

"Hey, this is Haley Scott. I was wondering if my husband Nathan Scott was supposed to be on a business trip today?" Haley wondered.

"Um, no ma'am he took a sick day today. He usually takes one once a month," the boss explained.

"Oh, ok, thank you," Haley said. She hung up. What was she going to do? Now she knew Nathan had to be cheating on her. She decided to wait until Nathan confessed up to it. She was going to make him confess, and when he did he was going to be sorry he ever cheated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long. I hope it wont take as long next time. I dont know if this chapter is good. So please leave the comments.**

Chapter 3

Nathan woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He got up out of his bed and walked over to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, this smells good," he said sniffing the air.

"Ellory wanted to make you a surprise before you left," Kelly explained.

"Yep!" Ellory screamed throwing her arms in the air and accidentally threw some flour in the air. "Oops."

"It's ok Elly just get a towel and clean it up," Kelly said. Ellory got a towel and cleaned up the mess. Kelly got all the pancakes and set them onto the middle of the kitchen table. They all sat down at ate.

After they were done Nathan had to leave to be home so Haley would not get mad at him.

"Bye daddy," Ellory said and she ran up to Nathan and gave him a hug. He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"When are you coming back to visit?" asked Ellory.

"Not for another month," Nathan answered.

Ellory started crying. "I will miss you until then. I love you daddy," she said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too baby doll," Nathan said. He set her down and started to walk to his car. He hated to leave and see her cry, but he had his own kids that he couldn't abandoned.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Three Months Later

Nathan had gone on another business trip this month. But really it was to Kelly's funeral. He didn't even know she was sick, she didn't even tell her. Now here he was at her funeral holding his four year old daughter. She was so confused. How could he explain to her that she was never going to see her mommy again? Where was she going to go? He had so many thoughts running through his head.

As he held Ellory he could feel her body shaking. He could tell she was scared and he wanted to protect her from that. He was the only one she had. Kelly's parents were both dead and now she was too. How could he tell Haley about this? He was so confused and didn't know what to do.

X-X-X-X-X

Haley was making dinner. She had kept her secret for three months now. She was going crazy not saying anything, so she decided tonight was the night she would tell him what she knew. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello, this is Lisa from social services. I'm calling a Mr. Nathan Scott about Ellory Miller Scott."

"Well, Nathan isn't here right now, but I am his wife," Haley explained.

"Well, we were just calling to make sure everything was set for when Ellory comes to live with you all."

"Wait. What?" Haley was confused. Who was this Ellory, and why was she going to live with them. Why did she have their last name?

"It says here that Ellory is the son of Nathan Scott, and since Ellory's mom died she is to stay with Nathan." Lisa told her.

"Umm, oh, Ellory. Yea, she is all set. Thank you. Bye," Haley hung up the phone quickly. Nathan had cheated on her? Haley's head was spinning in a thousand different places. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't stay with a man who had cheated on her. She had to pack up her and the kids and leave. But where? She called Brooke.

"Brooke, can the kids and I stay with you for a while?" Haley asked when she called Brooke.

"Of course you can Hales, but what's the matter?" Brooke sounded really concerned.

"I'll tell you when I get there," Haley said than hung up the phone. She had to get packing. She wanted to get the kids over there before Nathan got home.

"Ok, kids. I want you to get all your suitcases out. We're going to have a sleepover at Aunt Brooke's house. Pack all your clothes though," Haley yelled up the stairs to the kids.

After about an hour they had everything packed they wanted. She had just enough time to take the kids to Brooke's and come back, so that's what she did. When she got back Nathan was already there. He was sitting at the kitchen table; just sitting there and thinking. He heard her close the door and looked back.

"Haley, I thought you were gone," he said with relief. He ran over and gave her a big hug, but she just backed away. "Hales, what is it?"

"When were you going to tell me Nathan? When were you going to tell me you had another daughter? When were you going to tell me you cheated on me!" she yelled at him.

"Hales, I was going to tell you, but it all got so confusing," Nathan said. "I panicked and I was stupid." His voice sounded very calm.

"Whose is she? How old is she?" Haley wondered.

"Her name is Ellory Miller Scott. She is four years old. Her moms name is Kelly, but she died of breast cancer two days ago. I went up to the funeral today," Nathan said it all, his voice still calm.

"Four years Nathan! You've been hiding this girl for four years!" Haley was yelling and crying. Her head was spinning a mile a minute. She was so confused. What did she do wrong?

"Look Hales. It was one night. One mistake I knew I could never take back, so I panicked. I didn't tell you because I thought you would leave me. I didn't want you to find out like this," Nathan said.

"Well, it's too late. I did," she yelled. She walked towards the door.

"Where're you going to be staying?" Nathan wondered.

"Brooke and Lucas's. The kids are already there," Haley answered.

"Haley, you can't take my kids away from me. You have to let me see them," Nathan begged.

"We'll see Nathan," Haley said. She shut the door and went to Brooke's. She was so filled with emotion; she thought she was going to explode.


End file.
